The present integrated circuit fabrication techniques, where components are fabricated in the semiconductor substrate horizontally along the surface of the semiconductor substrate, are approaching insurmountable limitations in reducing the size of devices so formed. Lithographic techniques are being limited by fringing effects of even ultraviolet light and closely spaced horizontal field effect transistors are proving more and more prone to latchup. Consequently it is an object of the present invention to provide a technique which circumvents these problems.